1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to lithium rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention for use as power sources for portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries use an organic electrolyte solution, have a high energy density, and have a discharge voltage that is twice as high as a conventional alkaline battery. Rechargeable lithium batteries contain a positive active material, for example lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium, such as, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, and the like. Rechargeable lithium batteries contain a negative active material, for example various carbon-based materials, such as, artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which can all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions. Recently, batteries having high-capacity and improved cycle-life characteristics have been researched, but as yet, they have not approached a satisfactory performance level.